nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der SpongeBob Schwammkopf Film
Der SpongeBob Schwammkopf Film ist der erste Zeichentrick-Kinofilm zu der Trickserie SpongeBob Schwammkopf. Der Film entstand 2004 unter der Regie von Stephen Hillenburg. Handlung SpongeBob erwartet die Beförderung zum Manager der Krossen Krabbe 2, einer Filiale von Mr. Krabs’ beliebtem Restaurant. Zu seiner Enttäuschung wird jedoch nicht er befördert, sondern sein Kollege Thaddäus Tentakel. Dem am Boden zerstörten Schwamm erklärt Mr. Krabs, er sei zu kindisch und habe zu wenig Verantwortungsbewusstsein. Der Schurke Plankton hat indes einen Plan vorliegen, um – wie in mehreren Episoden der Serie – nicht nur an die geheime Krabbenburger-Formel zu gelangen, sondern auch, um die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Dafür stiehlt er die Krone von Neptun, dem Herrscher der Meere, und schiebt die Tat mit einem fingierten Schreiben Mr. Krabs in die Schuhe. Neptun behält Mr. Krabs als Pfand ein, indem er ihn einfriert, bis SpongeBob und sein Freund Patrick die Krone innerhalb von sechs Tagen wiederbeschafft hat. Währenddessen stiehlt Plankton das geheime Rezept der Krabbenburger, die er dann bei sich im Laden verkauft, dazu kostenlose Mülleimerhelme, mit welchen er die Gehirne der Leute kontrollieren kann. Patrick und SpongeBob begeben sich auf eine Abenteuerreise, müssen aber immer wieder erkennen, dass beide ein kindliches Verhalten an den Tag legen. Auch werden sie von dem Schläger Dennis verfolgt, den Plankton engagiert hat, um sie aufzuhalten. Zahlreiche gruselige Meeresbewohner stellen sich ihnen in den Weg. Oft rettet sie das Glück, doch schließlich ihre Freundschaft aus der größten Gefahr. Nachdem sie die Krone Neptuns gefunden haben, können SpongeBob und Patrick mit der Hilfe eines Rettungsschwimmers diese kurz vor Ablauf der Frist wieder an Neptun überreichen. Plankton wird verhaftet und SpongeBob erhält als Belohnung für die Rettung von Mr. Krabs die Beförderung zum Manager der Krossen Krabbe 2. Darsteller *Santiago Ziesmer als SpongeBob Schwammkopf *Jürgen Kluckert als Mr. Krabs *Eberhard Prüter als Thaddäus Tentakel *Marco Kröger als Patrick Star *Thomas Petruo als Plankton *Hans-Werner Bussinger als König Neptun *Tilo Schmitz als Dennis *David Hasselhoff als David Hasselhoff Adaption Das offizielle Buch zum Film wurde von Marc Cerasini geschrieben und erschien im Dezember 2004 im Egmont Ehapa Verlag. Trivia *Im Film verlassen SpongeBob und Patrick auch für kurze Zeit die Unterwasserwelt. Die Szenen an Land sind als Realfilm gedreht worden. Der Schauspieler David Hasselhoff hat außerdem einen Cameo-AuftrittVgl. [http://www.denofgeek.com/hottub/478479/10_top_comedy_cameos.html Mark Oakley: 10 top comedy cameos: David Hasselhoff – The Spongebob Squarepants Movie], DenofGeek.com (abgerufen am 27. Februar 2011): „It's one of the oddest movie moments you're likely to see, and a brilliantly realised cameo.“ als Rettungsschwimmer, der die beiden Helden zurück nach Bikini Bottom bringt. *Bei dem Lied „Ich bin ein taubes Nüsschen“, welches am Ende des Films gesungen wird, handelt es sich eine umgetextete Fassung von „I wanna Rock“ der Band Twisted Sister. Dabei wurde z.B. statt des Refrains „I wanna Rock (Rock) – I want to Rock (Rock) – I wanna Rock (Rock)“ bei der Spongebob-Fassung immer „Ich bin ein taubes Nüsschen (Rock) – Du bist ein taubes Nüsschen (Rock) – Wir alle sind taube Nüsschen (Rock)“ gesungen. *Der 2. Film ist im Februar 2015 erschienen. Kritiken Auszeichnungen *Nominierung für den 32. Annie Award der International Animated Film Society, Kategorie Bester Film. *Einen scherzhaften Preis für „Best Chemistry“ vergab The Seattle Times für die aufregende Männerfreundschaft zwischen SpongeBob und David Hasselhoff.Seattletimes: Weblink Weblinks * *Offizielle deutsche Website zum Film Einzelnachweise Kategorie:SpongeBob Schwammkopf Kategorie:Movies